


weekday brunches

by orchestra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, lmao dont mind me just tossing words left n right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchestra/pseuds/orchestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of to be's, could have been's, and downright let's not go there's, served in lapslock.  best with a little bit of fruit juice and labneh.</p><p>today's special: domesticity, featuring the best supermarket on the west coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [tentative] wow there is such a thing as a homestuck skin on this site that's cool

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! cool an entire box dedicated to notes, in which i can only say: i have no idea if i will write much but sometimes in the dead of the night (at 3 am actually yeah) some ideas will just overflow and manifest into little strips of writing like this. i don't think i can commit myself to meeting a goal, but i hope that, along the way of this journey, you find bits about these pieces that you can enjoy.
> 
> i'm so sorry if any of these pieces make you feel awkward it's been such a long time since i've written sOooOO please forgive me _:(´□`」 ∠):_

okay, _fine then_ , if there is one thing in life he would never give up, taiga starts, it would be

"hold up." taiga reels back from the sudden palm in his face. "i'm not ready."

"i don't know what you mean," taiga says slowly, "we've been at this for, like, twenty minutes."

"no," comes the firm reply and at this point taiga is so ready to go back to sleep. like, it's almost three in the morning, why is his suitemate still in his room looking like he may be suffering from sustained ventricular tachycardia. yeah, taiga's been studying a bit.

taiga sighs, scrubs his eyes with the collar of his shirt (just do it, his shirt speaks for him). "you're aware that practice is at seven thirty right. and that i have lecture at ten, _right_."

god that dumb petulant whine. "kagamicchi."

"look, i'll answer any of your dumb questions when it's not," taiga dares to peep at his clock, "ass o'clock in the morning."

kise fumbles with his phone, whines again, and says, "come on, this is important. i don't have much time!"

yeah, taiga thinks to himself. "and i don't have much time until i have to deal with aomine breathing down my fucking neck during drills." taiga pauses. "have you been wearing that shirt for three days straight."

"that's besides the point." taiga looks at kise, really looks at him, and gives him his best _you're gross_ look. kise looks mildly offended.

"basketball," taiga says bluntly, and the exasperated sigh that kise releases is enough to knock him back down under his covers. "good night."

"hopeless!" kise snaps. the wall resounds with an angry thud. "hopeless," he whispers harshly, before landing a fist on taiga's stomach and marching off into his room.

what the fuck else was he supposed to say, taiga wonders, tetsuya?

 

 

"yes," tetsuya says around a mouth of oatmeal. taiga doesn't understand how he can handle stomaching that stuff first thing in the morning. he's lived in america for years but never dared to touch a bowl of oatmeal just because--taiga grimaces--look at the way those cranberries are just resting there. like red blood cells, sitting in melted brown sugar. gross as fuck. "kagami-kun."

"yes," taiga echoes though he doesn't mean to. he just got too lost in the beige (brown? tan? what?) goop tetsuya spoons. "sorry, i'm just--i still don't understand."

tetsuya does his typical head tilt thing before saying, "if anyone were to ask such a crucial question, yes. you would."

"oh, i meant the oatmeal thing. i don't understand how you can eat that."

"i see."

"yeah."

"hm."

taiga tears his eyes from tetsuya's lips. "sorry, uh. can we try that again."

tetsuya sets down his spoon, sighs a little bit, downs the rest of his milk. 2%, taiga notes, because skim milk makes tetsuya nervous. he watches the boy in front of him toss his napkins onto his tray and sigh a little bit more. is this where he's supposed to jump in or

"class," tetsuya gently reminds him, and gets up without so much of a sound. taiga is left to tend to his own cleaning before he chooses to stumble out of the dining hall, offering to hold tetsuya's bag to class.

 

 

they're sitting in death and afterlife when taiga notices that tetsuya's stopped scribbling in his notebook, which is a danger to them both, because everyone knows taiga doesn't take notes for shit, and that one late night basketball-turn-make-out-session cost them a hefty c+ on their second exam, and who the fuck is in danger of failing death and afterlife? aomine howls at the ceiling. ah, good one.

"hey," taiga mutters, "wake up."

"five more minutes." the mop of blue hair snaps backwards dangerously, so taiga shifts tetsuya's body to lean against the wall.

the professor drones on, puts up an attendance question on the screen, and taiga guesses luckily for the both of them. tetsuya mumbles some sort of thanks under his breath. taiga wishes he could record this on his phone, but that'd be a bit weird, right?

"you know," he says, slowly, determined, "i've been thinking."

tetsuya doesn't budge--wait, did he just smirk?

"but you're right. it would be you."

now tetsuya's downright smiling into the collar of his shirt and ugh, fuck, taiga wants to hug him or kiss him or something.

"so, uh, lunch later? my treat."

"mhm," tetsuya replies, still sleepy, totally elated. taiga grins too. "thank god you finally said it. i was going to have kise dress up as cupid and hand you a bouquet of flowers and recite a sappy poem i found in my fifth grade journal the other day." wow, taiga thinks, it all makes sense now. tetsuya opens his right eye, still holding that same smile. "i was getting a little impatient."

"yeah?" taiga hums, tossing their clickers back in his bag as the professor starts to power down the projector screen. "good thing we saved ourselves from that trainwreck."

"indeed," tetsuya speculates. "will you let me recite that poem to you one day? i think my eleven year old self was pretty proud of it."

taiga laughs. "yeah, sure." tetsuya chuckles, pushes taiga along by the elbow. "what was it called?"

"my love, under the stars," tetsuya says and it sounds a little forlorn, and a lot like he's memorized it all by heart already. "but, maybe another day."

taiga rolls his eyes, grabs for tetsuya's hand. he can't deny the way his heart somersaults at those words, but the dusty pink of tetsuya's ears makes it sorta worth it. "can't wait."


	2. interlude, pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before delving in, you should let the cup sit--i'd suggest about six minutes or so, so what you're tasting isn't hot hot hot, but that syrupiness, that nuttiness, that cocoa, that 'aaaah.'

it's subtle and comfortable, with frilled curtains and potted plants framing wooden window frames; a little warm, as if the outside spills into the room unfiltered through the glass panes, mingling nicely with the soft bits of coffee grinds floating in the air. totally not a place where you would expect to find an aomine daiki, but life is full of surprises, and so are people, or something.

but alas, we're not quite at the point in time to acknowledge the tan brooding figure sitting in his lonesome at table four. it is funny though, if you would take a moment, to imagine this guy who's probably at least a hundred ninety centimeters huddled over a nice asymmetrical cup of aricha and lemon almond olive oil biscotti, looking sort of lonely, impatient, in love? maybe.

so, taking a few steps back:

"it must be nice," riko bubbles, "to work in a place like this. i never could have imagined you working with coffee, though, kuroko-kun."

she watches, with practiced ease, the tuft of blue hair bobbing to and fro, inspecting the conical filters. riko hums. "it's such an exact science, too. you can't do your orgo, but all this stuff is a breeze?"

"measuring requires basic arithmetic." kuroko pauses. nothing out of the ordinary, riko muses, when kuroko drops the line like this. the amount of pure concentration written across his typically slack face is refreshing, like the entire shop itself. “resonance means nothing here.” he breathes in quietly, sharply. “and all the science is pretty much taken care of anyway.”

riko takes a bite of her bagel. “valid,” she says, and leans over a bit to observe the so-called bloom that makes kuroko’s eyes sparkle in delight. she doesn’t see it, but it’s just so hard not to admire the slight smile on his face when he’s got it down pat.

“you know, i am very excited,” kuroko announces as he adjusts the cup and puts down the pot of water, finally taking the time to look up at riko. there’s residual coffee and happiness on his nose, and riko resists the urge to wipe it off. the sudden aroma of something (kuroko says it’s roasted nut, sweet and citrus, but riko is no where near refined enough to detect all this stuff, so she just nods her head) rests on kuroko’s soft voice. it’s so calming. “this weekend, actually, i think we’re going to get our first siphon machine. they said i can try it out—“

the door flies open in grandeur. riko shifts in her seat, glances at the door that brings in a sudden gust of sweet summer shine. in retrospect, it’s blinding because the setting sun’s rays hit the electronics store across the street at a perfect sixty seven degrees to reflect and shine right through the entrance. it’s what she’ll tell kuroko in about a day, but in truth, and she’s certain even kuroko nows, the tall figure standing there, a little bit slouched to accommodate for the low frame, with red hair seemingly ablaze in the sun, is radiant enough to make the sunflowers dance.

riko doesn’t bother with asking kuroko what a siphon machine is because the Tall Guy with Red Hair hovers over her, asks for an iced americano, and turns to sit with the aforementioned aomine daiki. riko doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't. the icy blue in kuroko’s eyes is gone, whisked away with the loose change Tall Guy pockets.

“bathroom,” riko decides quickly.

in the double wrapped present, aomine daiki breaks the biscotti in half, grins smugly at Tall Guy, and kuroko drops the chemex into the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something i will be working on (ie. throw in bits and pieces as i write other snippets) as my personal coffee travels unravel this summer. there are a lot of things hanging by loose threads, but i'm hoping to make the ends meet somewhere, and hopefully, so will these chumps. excuse my use of terms--still learning myself! :) 
> 
> thank you very much for reading, i hope you enjoyed ~.~


	3. back to basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taiga's just surprised he has the attention span to have gone through all thirty one volumes, honestly.

"what's that," aomine asks. his mouth is full of lightly salted fries, but he doesn't seem to understand why taiga's wearing such a deep frown. he swallows before speaking. "you read manga?"

taiga leafs through the first few pages of the novel. he's been told to be careful with the binding because "it's a pretty old copy," kuroko warily advised, though he probably just meant that taiga's too reckless and will use the pages as a scratching post or something. actually, taiga thinks, that's what hyuuga-senpai said.

"a little bit," taiga belatedly replies. aomine's moved onto a cheeseburger. "it's slam dunk. i never got to read it when i was in america."

aomine hums, licks off the mayo on his lips. "that's a pretty good one. i have the entire series somewhere," he says, and taiga looks up. aomine stares at him, nose a little scrunched like he's feeling conflicted or something. "wanna borrow them?"

"huh." taiga grins. "didn't think you were one to read."

"hey." a burnt fry comes flying and taiga ducks. "you can find them yourself then." aomine claims he's not one to pout but there's no way taiga could miss the way those angry lips jut out before pulling back into a scowl. it's funny, but taiga won't ever admit that he's noticed. little pleasures in life, or something.

taiga returns to his fourth burger with a chuckle. "i'd like that, yeah."

they part ways at the station after a brief conversation about the little cracks that have formed on the court ("only reason you scored that point") and a short wave, signing off the unspoken promise to meet at the courts again, saturday, five pm, better be ready to kiss my ass again. taiga finishes his classics homework and conks out after finishing the first three volumes.

on friday at five o eight (an old lady needed help bringing some luggage up the stairs, then a shamisen, and then her pet cat) aomine walks into the courts and drops his bag on taiga's feet. taiga peeks up at him through the towel draped over his head. aomine shrugs then proceeds to dribble a ball across half the court, stop, and shoot a basket. like the wind, taiga thinks, and opens the bag.

it has all thirty one volumes plus dvd's and is that a soundtrack?

"wow, basketball freak," taiga mutters under his breath as he pulls out the fourth volume.

"don't wanna hear that from the likes of you." aomine plops down onto the concrete and rummages through the bag.

taiga mumbles, "look at his 'do," and pretends he doesn't feel aomine shift a bit to lean just slightly against his shoulders. "looks kinda like you, dontcha think?"

aomine splutters. "i'm not that ugly!" ah, the little pout thing. taiga grins despite himself.

he gets through two volumes and a third before aomine jumps up, howls about how his ass hurts, and yanks taiga onto his feet. taiga reflexively leans over and snatches the ball from aomine's hands and sprints down the court, aomine hot on his trail.

who needs a book when you've got the real thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are all over the place (in a good way?) in a far away kind of way (so not so good). maybe throwing all these words around will help, is what i literally thought as i wrote this in fifteen minutes.
> 
> have a lovely day.


	4. 'nother one for real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> overseas domesticity and yes, a plastic lobster.

daiki is trembling but there is no way in fuck he's going to let it show.

"pick a fucking lane, ya nutjob!" someone screeches as a compact car zooms by daiki's window and jesus. he has no idea what that guy just said, but a please would do. that's what the handbook says, anyway.

"aomine-kun," a gentle voice filters from his right (and that, that is what is _totally_ wrong), "you're sweating bullets." daiki nervously glances over at tetsu who toggles with the weird buttons and knobs beneath the blue glowing screen.

"am not," daiki manages to spit out--gross, tastes like sweat.

there's a sigh, but it's patient and understanding and of relief. thank god for tetsu. thank god for air conditioning.

"we have to make a right on… how many syllables is this?"

daiki feels his shirt sticking to him.

"oh. yes, okay. a right turn--now, aomine-kun."

"fuck, tetsu!" daiki bites as he swerves right, but not without turning on his blinkers which he will forever remember to do after that nasty run-in with the scary bald guy and his leather jacket. they barely make it onto fo-ru-si-thi-a road (tetsu sounds so proud of himself as he makes out the tricky syllables, daiki lets it slide this time) and they continue truckin' along. some song is playing on the radio, and daiki finds himself bobbing his head to the rhythm. he's not sure if this counts as real music, because it's all a little too convoluted and beep-boop-y for his ears.

"the store should be coming up soon." tetsu graces daiki with a smile. "you're doing really well, aomine-kun."

daiki doesn't mean to smirk but if he does, well, he _is_ pretty awesome.

they come upon their destination on their right, and daiki pulls into a spot conveniently close to the entrance of the store.

"thank fucking god," daiki mutters through a heavy sigh, his lips upturning as a small hand comes to rest on his back. "let's pick this loser up and head back."

"ready to go already?"

daiki starts and almost slams his head on the roof of this tiny-ass car, and pointedly ignores tetsu's little chuckle. he snaps his attention to the looming figure by his window. "hey, dipshit, how about you stop being an airhead and not leave things at home?" like, what kind of assistant manager forgets the keys to all the storages in a grocery store anyway.

there's a pout and he's faking it, daiki thinks to himself. he won't give in just yet.

tetsu stretches over daiki's lap and presses the button to lower the window down and in comes kagami's large dumb head through the window. he presses a nice soft kiss to daiki's temple and laughs. daiki glowers. fine, but only because he's so cute.

kagami congratulates the two on their mission well accomplished, and tetsu does a little bow. daiki ruffles his head as thanks for being a semi-decent navigator.

"why don't you guys come into the store? i just need to do a little bit of shopping and we can head back." there's a brief pause. "there are samples?"

tetsu unclicks his belt as soon as he hears the words and is out the car before daiki can even unstick his legs from his seat. he all but jumps out of the blasted vehicle and stretches his long limbs in the open, choosing to drape them over kagami's shoulders with a sigh. daiki gives kagami a once-over as tetsu grabs a shopping cart and heads into the store.

"what the hell's with this tacky get-up?" the two follow after tetsu. "you're wearing flowers around your neck."

kagami shrugs. "we're tropical and fun. i think you'll like it."

i highly doubt it, daiki thinks as kagami strings a lei around tetsu's neck, he's not a little kid or

"is that a _lobster_?"

 

later in the evening, taiga may or may not regret bringing home the speculoos (but if it's tetsu's laughter and aomine's goofy laughter that he gets in return, it may not be so bad after all).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say i love trader joe's
> 
> this is silly and came to me right before i wanted to go to sleep. the urge was too strong. a writing lull is soon to follow.


End file.
